Systems are known to dispose of pet waste. Such systems are typically based upon the use of mechanical devices to retrieve and transport waste to a disposal container.
One very basic system for disposing of pet waste involves the use of a plastic bag. In this case, the owner inserts his/her hand inside the plastic bag and uses the plastic bag as a glove to manually pick up the solid pet waste from the ground. The person then inverts the bag around the waste and drops the bag and waste into a disposal container. While this system is simple and effective, some people find this process to be distasteful.
Another system involves the use of a small shovel and broom. In this case, the user simply uses the broom to sweep the waste onto the shovel. Once on the shovel, the user then dumps the waste directly from the shovel into a waste container.
However, the shovel often retains pet waste on the surface of the shovel especially if the waste is fresh. Accordingly, the shovel and broom may need to be cleaned before storage and reuse.
Alternatively, a person may simply place a container (i.e., a litter box) filled with a granular material within their home. This type of system takes advantage of the fact that cats have a natural tendency to bury their waste. However, the container must still be periodically cleaned to remove and dispose of the pet waste.
In general, the handling of pet waste is unsanitary and dangerous. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of disposing of pet waste.